powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thekingsman
Experiment Hey, I was thinking of just doing a quick experiment about my blog with one of the enhancement pages just to see how people react, if all goes well then I think we can start change the other pages.--CNBA3 (talk) 23:03, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Also, why was Non-Wielding deleted?--CNBA3 (talk) 03:54, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Sup hey man remember me? :P Haha dude we need to talk more how come you're never on skype man? Haven't seen you in like a year! :) AnimaShaun (talk) 23:11, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Delete Video I posted a video a while ago on this website, but the video no longer exists. It is taking up space on the website and I would like both the video and the page it is on to be deleted. The video is titled: Superhero Youths The Young Guardians and the Genesis Spell Protect. Please contact me as soon as you can and I hope to hear from you soon. Jedi Legacy (talk) 06:21, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Please Suggest Good day! Just wondering on a few pages and some powers. Also, just wanna ask if where do you think a charater would fall into category when his powers involves revealing the truth.. it's kinda combination of powerful touch, truth manipulation, and lie detection. A character named Honesto (reas as Oh-Nes-Toh) has the ability to reveal a certain truth, when his nose glows and turns big (not that really big) it signifies that a he is lying to whoever was asking his opinion. His powers later evolved and enhanced into something skin-to-skin-contact. Whenever he touches a person, (intentional or unintentional) he has the ability to see the truth from the past, the present and the future of that certain person he touched. I was thinking that his powers can be considered as Historical Character Communication since it involves senses (visual and somatosensory). But he is not seen by the characters he sees when he touches the person.. can you help me figure out what power does he have? Or does he have a different power? Please I need your advice. 89thWarrior (talk) 23:01, February 11, 2014 (UTC) So you are the oldest admin? Nice! My respect for you is very high! Beyonder (talk) 06:02, August 15, 2014 (UTC)BeyonderGod Truth™ Are you dead Just stopping in to say hi and see how you're doing. Truth 23:00, January 6, 2015 (UTC)Truth™ Hello. I was just curious is it possible to edit multiple pages at once on a wiki. I am trying to change this one word, and the problem is I have it on at least 39 pages and I want to change it in short time. if you have any tips please respond. Thank you.Zxankou14 (talk) 04:12, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Well do you know how to add the collapse/expand option to pages. Ive been trying to add it to my own site, and I've had no luck.Zxankou14 (talk) 21:28, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Can I get some help? Kemetri D Jackkson (talk) 02:36, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Apologies Soooo...Remember that magic thing I did years ago?... Yeah, I'm not doing that again. Will this GIF suffice as an apology? If you don't like it, just notify me in my talk page and I won't do it again. Have a nice day! :) Vopilu (talk) 03:24, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Defenestration Hello. I would like to submit reason why Defenestration power should be added. I send you this message in order to prevent editation conflict and wasted work: Defenestration is officially existing power with many users, one of them being unnamed person in Misfits TV series (http://e4-misfits.wikia.com/wiki/Seth's_Store). Would you, please, allow me to create this page? Thank you for your answer. The Omnipotent One (Dreamer) (talk) 16:00, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Thekingsman, are you an admin on here? I need something I have to talk to you about, or report something to you. Excuse me, are you the main admin on here?